The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: "The Sky is wide with an aloof Clouds. And here I am with you, and I can't stop loving you." Sawada Tsunayoshi who grew up with the famous Hibari Kyoya.Everybody knows that Hibari is the kind of guy who will beat anyone who dares to destroy the peace in Namimori,of course, Tsunayoshi doesn't know that.What if he finds out?And why does Hibari Kyoya loves Namimori that much?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all belated Happy Birthday to Hibari Kyoya. Hihi I want this to be publish on his birthday so it was I little bit rush up... But I still hope you'll make it to the end and leave some REVIEW. And help me with the title. XD**

_Hibari - thought_

" Hibari" - dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Tsunayoshi," stated a 17 year-old raven-haired man sitting cross-legged on a black sofa while reading a hard-bound book entitled 'The Case'. His fierce black eyes make him more handsome than he already looks. Though reading makes him peaceful, if a person makes such a disturbing aura around him and like hell he knows why, he really won't enjoy it. Now setting aside the book, he rests his chin on his hand and looks at the person who is currently beside him.

"K-Kyoya?" asked an 11 year-old brown-haired brunet with gravity defying hair, who sat next to Hibari Kyoya. Fidgeting his fingers together, he shyly moves closer to the man.

As Hibari Kyoya settled the book on the table right beside him, he sighs and looks at the brunet who is about to curl up like a ball beside him. "Hn."

At that moment a slight flush on Tsunayoshi's cheeks is very visible but he encourages himself to say it, "Can I... go o-out for a while?" He closes his eyes to not see the reaction of the man, expecting that Hibari will object and force him to sleep since it's already late at night.

_This time of the night... Is he going to see someone?_ Lost in his own thoughts, Hibari Kyoya looks at him with a questioning look.

"I'm going to be back as fast as I can ... That's a promise!" Tsunayoshi beams at him and continues, "I'll be back before 10." With that Hibari sighs again and just nods but that won't end the conversation. Of course on the other hand, Tsunayoshi smiles at him sweetly not knowing that Hibari has other things on his mind.

Tsunayoshi stands and takes a step forward but he ends up getting grabbed by Hibari. He turns around facing the chest of the man since he's too short for his age. "Kyoya?"

"If you end up being late, even just a second," the brunet gulped and let the man continue, "you know what I'll do."

"Punishment?! Hieee! Kyoya I know that already." _Never... He will never let Hibari punish him,_ he swears to himself. "Jaa... I'll be going." He pecks Hibari on the cheek, smiles at him and grabs his coat as he goes outside.

_That herbivore... What on earth is he thinking going outside at this time of this night? _He frowns as he sits again. Holding the book, even though the book is open wide, this time Hibari really is not reading it. Flopping himself on the sofa, hands supporting his head like a pillow.

* * *

As the brunet walks out of the door, he sighs as a sign of relief._ Mou! Kyoya really loves to punish me, but... What should I get for him_? Trying to calm himself, he unlocks the padlock that secured the bicycle. He gets on the bike and starts to pedal it clockwise.

First, he goes to the park and sits down on one of the benches located near the streetlight. Aside from the problem of what to get for Hibari, he still has to think about what Hibari's likes and favorites are.

Everybody knows today is Hibari Kyoya's birthday. Well, Tsunayoshi really did forget about it. Since he just remembered it while they were eating their dinner, he decided to go and get something for the man. So, back to Tsunayoshi who is now thinking about what to get for the guy he's living with.

He begins to think about Hibari's likes._ Kyoya loves Hibird and Roll. _ "Should I get him a personalized key chain... but that would take too long?"

Hibird and Roll are Hibari Kyoya's pets, or should I say he is the owner of the two animals? Hibird was subsequently nicknamed Hibird due to its connection to Hibari. The bird always sings the anthem of NamimoriMiddle School. Hibird became attached to Hibari and Hibari seems to have a soft spot for little animals. Hibird likes to sit on Hibari's head or shoulder, making himself comfortable. Hibird understands Hibari's commands and what he says. Then Roll is a hedgehog, the shy little pet of Hibari. Roll really loves to cling to Tsunayoshi. Though he forgets that he is enveloped with so many long needles, it seems like doesn't know that Tsunayoshi is hurt whenever Roll touches his bare skin.

Now back to the topic, as Tsunayoshi is having a panic attack until he hear a very familiar sound. It was... Nami-chuu's anthem, but it was changed to "Herbivore... Herbivore... "Yeah, it's Hibird who lands safely on the brunet's brown hair. Nesting like it always does. The bird closes his eyes, as if telling Tsunayoshi that he found a comfy spot. "You... I'm having a hard time here thinking about Kyoya's gift and here you are, nesting in my hair like you don't have a care in the world."

Flapping his two wings, Hibird once again said, "Herbivore... Herbivore... Gift... Gift..." _What's he saying? Me... As a gift for Kyoya? No way! _Taking the bird with his both hands, the bird looks at him innocently. The brunet just sighs and says, "You come with me and stay by my side. Okay?" Well the bird just flaps his wings again, saying he'll be with the herbivore until he finds a gift for the skylark.

He stands still while the bird flaps down again in the brunet's hair. Again he starts pedaling as he comes across some shops that are still open at that time. He really needs to hurry up since he needs to head back at exactly 10, or even earlier than that. He knows exactly what will he get if he is late by only a second.

* * *

Tsunayoshi enters a shop named "Anything you want is here." He is really amazed that the shop is so colorful even on the outside. "Konnichiwa!" he says as he walks down near the cashier. A guy with gray, but very long hair steps in and smiles at him, "Konnichiwa, so what are looking for?"

"Ettou... Do you have some key chains that look like a bird?" he shyly asks.

"Well... I'm not sure, but I'll look for you." The gray-haired man starts to panic. "Eh! No need to be puzzled."

Minutes and minutes have been wasted, then suddenly a girl with a light brown hair pops in. "I'll handle this one, Yuki-kun," she says as she places a hand on the shoulder of the gray-haired guy named Yuki.

"Ah! H-hai Nagisa-san!" he thanks as he rushes back to the counter.

"A keychain right?"

"H-hai."

"So, for your girlfriend? Or a friend?"

"..." _What is Kyoya to me?_

"A boyfriend, then?" she giggles.

"N-no, not like that… B-but, he's special," he snaps back.

The girl then walks off and starts to look for something. "Here. It is a strap for a cell phone." She hands it to the boy and smiles. Looking at the strap that has accessories with a bird and a tuna fish, Tsunayoshi smiles sweetly and Nagisa just stares at him and says, "Take that and leave."

"But..."

"You'll be late... And don't worry he'll like that." She pushes the brunet outside. She puts the strap in his pocket as Tsunayoshi climbs onto the bike.

"Thank you, Nagisa-san." Pedaling as fast as he can, he stops at the bakery and buys a chocolate cake. Continuing again, he thinks to himself, _Hurry up Tsuna... It will be over soon_.

As he was just about to turn to onto the street that will lead the way to his and Hibari's house, scary guys pop in like in some action movies.

"Who are you?" he gets off the bike and steps backward.

"Why don't you just give your money to us and no more questions?" one of the guys says. Tsunayoshi doesn't know how many scary guys are here, or who will hurt him, or even kill him!

"I will-", he was grabbed by the guy and pinned to the wall. _Ittai_…

**BANG...** A loud sound interrupts them. Once the man turns around, his eyes widen in horror. His group, his men are all lying on the ground each with some blood on different parts of their body.

"Let him go, herbivore, or do you want to be one of them, huh." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Hibari Kyoya!" the man retreats back and runs away, leaving his men on the ground.

Hibari hides his tonfas and walks toward the now quivering and scared brunet. Soon the skylark hears some sobbing. He carries the brunet bridal style and they go home together.

* * *

At home; Tsuna's room

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hai. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"That's already done. And sleep already. We will talk about it tomorrow."

"Kyoya, w-wait!" The brunet gets the strap in his pocket and gives it to Hibari.

"Gomen... I forgot about today. But... Happy Birthday, Kyoya."

The skylark was in a sudden state of amusement but smiles and hugs the brunet, who returns the hug. The chocolate cake is already forgotten by that time. They'll just eat it tomorrow... or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. First of all a special thanks to all the people Favorited, Followed and Reviewed. I am so happy when one of my favorite author here in Fanfiction left a comment. And Thank you to my NEW BETA-READER, " SAILORKECHARA".. One again please review. ^u^**

_Hibari - thought_

" Hibari" - dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Steel grey eyes open slowly. Eyeing only the darkness of the room, Hibari silently gets his mobile phone and checks the time. _4:07 am..._ Still on the bed, he settles his phone back on top of the bookshelf beside the bed. Then he closes his eyes, but not planning to go back to sleep - maybe he's not on the mood to get up this early. His eyes remained closed until he felt some movement towards him. Eyes wide open; he glances at the small figure that lay down next to him. Surprised that he didn't even feel Tsuna crawl onto the bed and sleep next to him. Though the brunet always insisted that he is already a grown up and he can sleep on his own. Nightmare or just Tsuna's wild imagination scaring him at night would be the possible reason why he ended up sleeping with Hibari

_Tsunayoshi... _

Astonished Hibari positioned himself side ways, making him face Tsuna. He brushes off some hairs that are messy on Tsuna's kawaii face. _Your hair is getting longer Tsunayoshi, but I don't mind_. Hibari caress Tsuna's cheek gently, trying not to wake the sleeping brunet.

"Hmmm...". Moving more closely to the source of warmth, Tsuna unconsciously latched on Hibari's chest.

_A wall..._ Almost awake, but not yet fully awake, Tsuna taps what he thinks is a wall. Then, he taps faster. _Are! It's warm. A w-warm wall then._ Taps more. _W-what? Is there even such a thing as a warm wall?!_ Forcefully, he partially opens his eyes. His half-lidded eyes adjust his eyesight to the darkness of the room.

_Kyoya?_

"Go back to sleep Tsunayoshi. It's still early in the morning." Knowing that the brunet is almost awake, he still wants Tsuna to go back to sleep. Hibari continues to gently caress the brunet's cheek, trying to make him fall asleep.

"Ah... O...Kay." Hibari smirks as Tsuna obediently obliges. Instead of moving away from the prefect, he just moves closer until it's like he's hugging Hibari. As darkness fills the room, a curve of smile is tinted on the prefect's lips.

* * *

Topless and in unzipped pants, Hibari walks out of the bathroom. Towel on his head. His hair drips some small droplets of water onto his bare, sexy chest. Then, his feet pad down the hallway.

He makes his own tea and settles himself at their table, still topless. As he was about to sip his tea his phone rings. "Good morning Hibari," a manly voice escapes from the mobile phone. No need to ask who it is, since Hibari already knows him.

"What do you need calling this early?" He really doesn't like the guy he is talking with. He wished their conversation will soon end because he'll be late for school. "Impatient as always huh... So how is _he_?"

" _HE_ is fine so if you won't ask anything I'll -."

"You better treasure him Hibari Kyoya," said the mysterious man on the other end of the phone.

"Even if you don't tell me, I'm still going to do it. Nothing else." He accepts the responsibility.

"That's it. I'll be calling again."

"You don't have to.". Hibari smirks and they hang up.

_That carnivore! He better not be touching my Tsunayoshi!_

Flipping back his phone and putting it in its original place. He wore his school uniform that consists of black trousers, brown belt, black shoes and a black gakuran top worn loosely on his shoulders with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve.

Before he goes to school, he cooks something for the brunet and leaves a simple note. Then, at 6:00 in the morning, he starts his patrol around Namimori and by the time that students start coming he stands next to the Namimori gate.

* * *

Everyone knows Hibari Kyoya as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, the prefects who are in fact a group of delinquents that are all loyal to Hibari. Hibari himself is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students. He loves Namimori more than anything, and will often say, "I'll bite you to death," or " kamikorosu," to those that disturb Namimori School. Hibari is very proud of his school and is apparently the only person who even likes their school's anthem, even using it as his ringtone.

Almost all of the population of the boys in Namimori School hates him for being dangerous and good looking. Well, that's because of his sharp, gray eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Yet, almost of the girl students find it so charming.

Guys are more cowardly than girls. The girls are not even scared to face Hibari. In fact, they will sparkle and blush so hard that just annoys Hibari. They should be thankful that Hibari isn't the type of guy who will hurt a girl for that.

Hibari is now on his last year as a student. Some are happy, few are not. "Hibari won't be here next school year. Oh! We can do everything we want. "A guy in third year high school student smirks in victory.

"And more girls for us… Haha…" He smiles foolishly. They chatter together about how excited they are being a No-Hibari school next year. But unknown to them, the prefect is watching them and even listening to their conversation. He only smirks and jumps from his position. He lands safely in front of them.

"Loitering during class hours. Kamikorosu..." He gets his tonfas from under his gakuran.

"What about you Hibari? You're also loitering..." The herbivore may have a point but nobody knows that Hibari can skip classes because he is already smart enough to do so. Without uttering a word he precedes in biting those herbivores to death.

* * *

At lunch time, Hibari patrols around the campus and he ends up walking through the corridors of the second year students.

As he walks down the hallway, happy faces turn to terrified ones. Hibari is dismayed at this and continues patrolling. Then, he hears some girls.

"Riko-chan, hurry up. He already passed by. Give him that already..." A girl says to that Riko girl.

"But..."

"No buts..." she insists. Hibari can't hear the girls since he's already distanced from the room.  
Hibari is now on his way to the school rooftop, his favorite place in Namimori. No one is allowed to go to the rooftop, except him, of course.

He settles himself on the floor, arms supporting his head. At this time of the day, he only wants a peaceful time thinking about a certain herbivore. He is always excited to go home. Smiling and a blushing Tsuna will welcome him. Saying, "Kyoya, okaeri!"

Smiling while having his thoughts, he hears the anthem of the school. It is Hibird. The yellow fluffy bird flaps his wings as he lands in the prefect's hair.

_*Click*_

"Hibari-san... Are you here?" a girly voice escapes from the person who entered from the door.

"Herbivores are not allowed here, so get out."

"But... I just want to give this to you." The girl walks toward the prefect and holds out a pink envelope. Hibari realizes that she is the girl from a while ago, Riko.

"..."

"Please accept this, and please read this. I'm begging you!"

"..." Hibari just closes his eyes, not caring about the girl.

"If you won't read this letter, then I'll just say it to you, Hibari-san." _You can do this Rico, _She tells herself.

"I... like you Hib-" She was cut off by Hibari.

"You better get out of here now. If you're just going to utter those herbivorous words, then I'll advise you to shut up and get out."

Riko is planning to insist, but becomes scared when Hibari stares at her coldly with his matching sharp eyes.

Teary-eyed she says, "Do you like someone?" No answer.

"..."

When she realizes that Hibari won't be answering, she leaves crying.

_Pathetic herbivore_

"Tsk. Tsk. Hibari-sama already likes someone. Should I investigate about it? Hahaha." A mysterious girl says from her hiding place as she takes a picture of Hibari and grins evilly.

* * *

On the other hand, at the Hibari household, Tsuna enters the house. "Tadaima." He realized that Hibari was still not home since there were no lights on.

He sighs and puts his shoes on the genkan. He also settles his bag on it. "Maybe Kyoya will be home any minute. What should I prefer for him?" Tsuna taps his chin while searching some recipes in the refrigerator.

Well... He ends up cooking mushroom soup and fried fish. After that, he makes his way to the bathroom. Small hands tap the button that makes warm water flow into the bathtub. Stripping himself, he got in it.

_Haahhh! So tired.._. Caramel eyes stare at the ceiling blankly. He feels exhaustion filling him. Almost in daze and feeling the heaviness of his eyelids, Tsuna makes a bubbling sound and falls asleep in almost no time.

* * *

Hibari, who is in the room of the Disciplinary Committee, sits in his usual chair tapping the table soundlessly. Steel, grey eyes stare at his phone as if waiting for someone to call him.

_*knock*_

"Kyo-san, I'm done patrolling and seems like no students are on the campus." A man with a very weird hairdo said. Then, he watches as Hibari stands up and walks past him. Thinking that maybe his leader will be leaving and will be patrolling next around Namimori... or not.

* * *

Hibari walks out the gate and starts to jump from one roof to another to get home quickly. His gakuran won't fall even if Hibari moves rapidly or even if a strong wind came. Then, he lands in front of their, Tsuna and his, house.

As he enters and takes off his shoes, he frowns that no Tsuna greets him with a "Welcome home." Hibari almost smells the aroma from the kitchen. Since the light is on, he thinks Tsuna may be in the kitchen. So, he makes his way into it.

"Tsunayoshi?" his soft voice calls out, but no answer. He tries to look for him in his room or even in Tsuna's room, but no Tsuna appears.

Only one place to go before jumping to conclusions. The bathroom...

Hibari walks quickly toward the bathroom, which is positioned next to his room. He's already holding his tonfas. Then, he forcefully opens the sliding door. "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna, who has just fallen asleep by that time, snaps awake and suddenly stands up looking at the person who called out his name. His being naked was forgotten. "K-kyoya! You're home."_It's only him. Hehe._ He smiles cutely.

"..."

"Kyo-?" Tsuna watches Hibari looking at him, especially downwards.

_What his looking at? Eh? Bathroom?_ "Eh? Kyoya? You pervert? Get out?!" Sitting down again, he blushes hard. Hibari only smirks and leaves, closing the door gently. "You still have a lot more to work on Tsu-na-yo-shi!" he says sadistically.

A cute bunny and a sadistic wolf live under the same roof. That would be interesting enough...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Sorry for the long wait... Ummm...** I'm **busy with my school work but still manage to write this. So please read it until** **the end. Please review again.** ^^

_Hibari_ \- thought

" Hibari" -dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof CloudAuthor: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

Chapter 3:

Tonight in the Hibari Resident, a pouting bunny sits quietly on the floor a meter away from the grinning skylark, who is sitting on the black couch. Neither Tsuna nor Hibari break the silence, only the sound of the television fills the room. Although the television is on, neither of the two is paying attention to what is on the screen.

So, the reason why the cute bunny, Tsuna, is pouting nonstop is because of what happened earlier. He was inside the bathroom then suddenly Hibari breaks in and looked at his ...thing with a smirk.

_****Flashback****_

_"Tsunayoshi?" his soft voice calls out, but no answer. He tries to look for him in his room or even in Tsuna's room, but no Tsuna appears._

_Only one place to go before jumping to conclusions. The bathroom..._

_Hibari walks quickly toward the bathroom, which is positioned next to his room. He's already holding his tonfas. Then, he forcefully opens the sliding door. "Tsunayoshi!"_

_Tsuna, who has just fallen asleep by that time, snaps awake and suddenly stands up looking at the person who called out his name. His being naked was forgotten. "K-Kyoya! You're home. "It's only him. Hehe. He smiles cutely._

_"Kyo-?" Tsuna watches Hibari looking at him, especially downwards._

_What is he looking at? Eh? Bathroom? "Eh? Kyoya? You pervert? Get out?!" Sitting down again, he blushes hard. Hibari only smirks and leaves, closing the door gently. "You still have a lot more to work on Tsu-na-yo-shi!" he says sadistically._

"Tsunayoshi..." is spoken with a serious tone and face. Though Tsuna can't see it, he still knows when Hibari is getting serious. The pouting Tsuna turns his head and faces Hibari with a what-do-you-want-pervert look.

"Are you mad?"

_Is__n't__ it obvious?! Of course I am! . _Instead of answering he just returns his gaze to the television."I don't see the reason why you're angry? Is it because I saw you naked?"

_You don't see the point 'cause you're a pervert? Hmph...__  
_  
"If it is about what happened in the bathroom, I already forgot about it. I already forgot about your -"

"Wait! If you forgot about it, then why are you saying it right now _pervert_?" How I love Tsuna's blushing face that can compete to the world's reddest face of all. Tsuna walks to the couch and sits merely inches away from Hibari. Still embracing his pillow, he silently shifts himself into a more comfortable position. Neither of the two talks.

With a silent sigh, Tsuna is the first one to talk. "I'm not really angry... Well, maybe a little. It's just because you suddenly came in... And of all things you see me naked." He blurted out shyly.

"In the past we always took a bath together. And when I say together, I mean you being naked with me washing you all over," Hibari said inching closer to the young brunet while placing his left hand on the flat surface of above the black couch.

As he said those things, Tsuna suddenly stood up shivering. "T-that's in the past. As in... I'm already 11. I'm a big man now," he said, "I'm not a kid anymore. S-stop treating me like a kid." He gasped for air after talking nonstop.

Steel grey eyes found the adorable, yet grown-up Tsuna standing in front of him. Time truly flies fast. He can't help but smile for some reason. First, Tsuna is not a kid anymore but still the Tsuna he used to take care. Secondly, he doesn't know if he's happy that the person in front of him is already grown enough that he doesn't need him anymore. What a drama for the beloved skylark.

Unknown to Tsuna, Hibari is getting depressed because of how he talks to Hibari. And unknown to Hibari, Tsuna's depressed because Hibari misunderstands the way Tsuna talks. So pathetic.

Confused, Tsuna looks at Hibari worriedly. Honey colored eyes stare at Hibari as he quietly sits beside the now frowning skylark. "Kyoya?" Hibari just rests his chin o his hand and he closes his eyes. "Say something? Are you angry?" He feels that the situation was now reversed, since he is the one asking Hibari if he's angry. _What's the matter Kyoya? A while ago you're the one who's being talkative.._.

_My Tsunayoshi... I don't like him growing up. I just want him to stay a kid... forever_. That's what Hibari's thinking now.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be angry here, not you. If you won't say anything, I won't let you sleep with me," Tsuna threatened.

"I think that's an antonym. You're the one who's crawling beside me every night." He smirked with just one eye open.

"W-what? T-t-that's not TRUE!" With an 'hmph,' he turns away. "Don't worry I won't go in your room and crawl... again just to sleep with you."

Hibari didn't bother to open the other eye. He seems to be unsurprised about what Tsuna said. "When you were still a kid you, always insisted on having your own room since you were envious of the other kids. Now you have your personal room, you sneak into my room and sleep with me." Hibari smirks and continues, "Sometimes I really don't get you."

Time check, it's 10:05 in the evening. Maybe instinct tells Hibari the time as he stands up. Starting to walk away, he pauses to ruffle the brown colored hair of Tsuna. "But that makes you cuter. I'll be sleeping then," he states as he walks past Tsuna.

Mouth hung open; Tsuna lets Hibari walk past him. This is maybe the first time they have fought... The first time, but the reason is totally nonsense. Tsuna feels the throb of his heart. It's the first time and he hates it. Why in the hell does it turned out like this?

Sitting in the corner hugging his legs, tears form in his honey colored eyes. A few minutes later, sobs can be heard inside the room. Swollen eyes look at the wall clock across of him reading the time as 10:37. At this time of the night he should be sleeping. In the past Hibari would tell little Tsuna something like, "A little herbivore like you needs to sleep." Then the innocent Tsuna would respond like this, "Herbivore? What's an herbivore? Is Tsuna really an herbivore?" And after that Hibari would be silent and sigh, thinking that he will just explain when Tsuna grow up.

Tsuna wipes off the tears falling down his bubbly face. Then he stands up and starts walking, not to his room but to Hibari's room. First, he opens the door by twisting the knob to the right, careful not to make noise that will make the skylark wake up. After that he takes a peek making sure he is asleep. Then he steps in, tiptoeing, he stops when he's a centimeter away from the skylark.

Even though he said he wouldn't sneak and wouldn't crawl into Hibari's bed, he had to. It's hard to avoid it when you are used to it. _Just a little more..._Then, **THUD**... He was pulled down. It wasn't harsh, in fact it's gentle, but it caught him off guard.

"I thought you wouldn't sneak in my room." After saying it, Hibari tightened his hug to Tsunayoshi and inhaled the sweet-vanilla scent of him.

"But... So you don't like me here?"

Even though the final part was a whisper, Hibari still heard it and sneered, "No. Did you hear me saying those words Tsunayoshi?" Just a few shakes of his head means no.

"You're not angry, right Kyoya?"

"No..."

"So I can sleep here every day?"

"So I can't," was spoken in a depressed tone.

"Tsunayoshi, if you are to sleep here everyday, then what's the point of you having your own room? I thought you wanted to have your room." Hibari continued to hug the petite boy beside him.

"But... I'm used to Kyoya's warmth." _CUTE__  
_  
"You can sleep here, but not every day. Now sleep."

"I'm not yet sleepy. Kyoya should tell me about my mother."

"No…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"An herbivore like you needs sleep. So, sleep now," he commands.

"But, my teacher said an herbivore is someone who only eats plants, and I eat meat and plants that makes me an omnivore, right Kyoya?"

There was no answer from the skylark, so Tsuna takes it as a sign that Hibari is already asleep. It would be bad for him if he woke the skylark. Who knows what he would do to him since Hibari is dangerous when his sleep is disturbed.

So, then...

Tsuna may know the meaning of herbivore literally, but to Kyoya it means something... But, only Hibari knows that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hibari_** -** thought

**"** Hibari"** -** dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter** **4**

The morning comes, noting that today is unusual for Tsuna, who woke up earlier than usual. Though, as usual, he woke up without Hibari by his side.

Rubbing his eyes, he then stood up and fixed the bed before taking a bath. Tsuna had always preferred baths. One of his general policies in life was never to do anything standing up that could just as easily be done lying down. He climbed into the tub as soon as the water got hot and he sat watching with a curiously blank look on his face as the water overtook him.

The water slowly inched up his legs, which were crossed and folded into the tub. He realized that he was too short and too small for this bathtub. He looked just like the same person as always. He is aware that he is petite and just playing at being a grown up, but at least he's trying.

As the water began to splash over his un-muscled stomach, he thought of about himself. He knew from the start that he had no mother, yet he can't just pretend like he doesn't care. Hibari told him a long time ago about his parents and he said he didn't know the names of Tsuna's mother and father. That's the only time they talk about it; the first and maybe the last time. Eventually, he lost the will to ask more about them and about himself; like, how did he end up living with Hibari? If only he had courage... But he doesn't.

_Kring! Kring!_

There's no person who would bring an alarm clock inside the bathroom. At least that's what we thought, but Tsuna is different. He always brings an alarm clock inside the bathroom just in case he forgets the time and would be late for school.

Tsuna took a deep breath and slid down, immersing his head in the water. Emerging, he opened the drain in the tub. He then stood up, toweled off, silenced the alarm clock and got dressed.

When he exited the bathroom, a paper was stuck on the right side of the refrigerator. It was Hibari who always stuck something to it. He took it and read,

_"Tsunayoshi,_

_I'll be home late. Don't wait for me. Eat by yourself._

K. _Hibari"_

_Such a short letter. Well, nevermind_. Tsuna just took a piece of toasted bread while deciding to eat it on his way to school. He locked the door and proceeded walking to his school.

Tsuna arrived early for the first time. He sat down on his seat, slamming his head onto his tabletop like always. Then there was a sudden tap on his right shoulder. He lazily looked to see who the one who made the action was.

It was Sasagawa Kyoko. She is cute and beautiful. So with his being dame and no-good Tsuna, it is a miracle to have her as his friend. Though, last year he was being bullied almost everyday by the person named Mochida, who is a 7th grader now and attending a different school, Namimori Junior High. Next year Tsuna will be a 7th grader, too. He hopes he can make it until high school. For now, he'll enjoy his time freely.

Now back to Sasagawa Kyoko. Well, everyday she greets Tsuna with a warm smile always on her face. Since she is the only friend of Tsuna's, he tries his best not to act lame in front of her. Though, he can't avoid it. Like, in some situations, him being tripped by his own feet. Even though Kyoko has been a friend of Tsuna's since they started attending school, she still doesn't know who Tsuna's guardian is. She wants to know, but she wished that Tsuna would tell her.

The bell rung and the two students sat on their original seats. _Like always, this day is boring_, Tsuna thought.

He stood up, gather up his things and bid his goodbye to Kyoko. He then exited the building. On his way home, he stopped by to his favorite ice cream shop and ordered vanilla, his favorite. As the sun slowly set, Tsuna enjoyed licking his ice cream and not caring about his surrounding. Then, suddenly, he saw his ice cream spilled onto the ground. _How? Who did...?_

Realization strikes Tsuna as he understands. While enjoying the ice cream, a girl running toward him suddenly bumped into him. _Now, the ice cream won't be finish. But, who's that girl anyway?_

He looked up when he saw the girl with wavy black hair and maybe a height of 164 cm. Both of her hands were holding a camera as if securing it from any harm, if possible. "O-Ouch!" the girl said while scratching his head, startling Tsuna.

He hurriedly stood up and offered his hand for the girl to take. The girl took it and they stared at each other for a long time. At the same time they both bowed apologetically, which causes them to bump each others head. Another whine escapes from the two.

Tsuna should be bowing again but was stopped by the girl. "Sorry, I was just in a hurry. Sorry, you can't finish the ice cream you bought. Sorry, I caused you trouble," the girl said non-stop.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing." Tsuna was now pointing at the camera. "I hope your camera isn't damaged." When he looked closely at the girl, she seemed very familiar.

"No, I guess it is fine. Anyways, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She checked her camera before looking at the brunet again.

Tsuna just merely shakes his head indicating he is fine.

"I'm Satsuki. Takahashi Satsuki. You?"

_It sounds like a boy's name, but no she's a girl_. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Smiling at the girl cutely, he offered his hand for a handshake but there was no reaction from the girl. So, he blinked two times before tilting his head to the side with a questioning look on his face.

While the brunet was acting adorably, Satsuki just stared at him blankly before suddenly hugging Tsuna tightly. Tsuna was caught off guard and almost fell but thanks to the girl's hug stayed standing.

"Sooo cuteee! You're the cutest guy I've ever met. Nghhh." Squeezing him tightly, she squealed.

"C-Can't b-breath!" One thing Tsuna knows is that he's in a dangerous situation. Almost choking, he pulls away from the hug of the girl and runs quickly behind an electrical post. Sticking his head out, he looks at the girl with a 'don't come near me' look.

Satsuki, instead of being surprised, only finds Tsuna's action as cute. The sadistic girl takes one step towards the brunet, but Tsuna flinches and steps backward. Their situation is a direct proportionality relationship. As the girl moves closer the brunet, he takes some step backwards. It's like playing tug-of-war.

In just a second the girl is out of Tsuna's sight.

"Come on. I'll treat you an ice cream." Not letting Tsuna respond, she took the brunet's hand and dragged him to the shop where Tsuna had bought the ice cream earlier. "It was my fault for you won't be able to enjoy the ice cream," she continued, stealing a glance at Tsuna, "So, I'll treat you. Let's go."

They had walk for a few minutes before arriving at the shop, where Satsuki ordered two ice creams. "What flavor is your favorite?" She's weird, but there's something in her aura that's causing the things running through Tsuna's mind. "Come on, don't be shy. Can't you talk? You just talked a while ago." She noticed she's being too talkative, so she quiets.

"Vanilla…" Tsuna said shyly. And so, Satsuki ordered an ice cream in a cup.

The girl recommended that they should eat theirs' inside the shop, since it's not fun eating it while walking. Plus, she also wanted to talk to Tsuna more. Tsuna nodded back and they moved along to some empty seats. The first few minutes they just focused on eating the ice cream, but since the girl is Satsuki he wouldn't be at peace for long.

"So you're still attending school, since you look like it?" He just nodded and he goes back in eating.

"You really like vanilla ice cream, huh? You look so cute. Are you really a boy? You're more feminine than me." The girl pouted. She asked so much that Tsuna doesn't know if he is supposed to be nodding again or shaking his head.

"You know, you don't talk much. I like it, but you're not a great conversationalist. Oh! I have an idea," She shouted, alarming Tsuna, who has a feeling people are looking at them.

"This!" She exclaimed as she put her pictures on the table. "These were taken by me. I'm a photographer." Tsuna is interested, so he looks at the pictures without touching them.

"Go on. You can touch them and look at them." As the boy gathered the pictures in his hands, he scanned every one of them. Suddenly, his eyes widen and the girl notices it. She asks, "What is it? Something wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

_Why does she have Kyoya's pictures? What does Kyoya have to do with this girl?_ He thought with a frightened look.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Are now guessing what's the relationship between Satsuki and Hibari? Please do tell me your opinion about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted thank you for those people who are still supporting my story. Please review since I updated early for the first time. XD_

_Hibari_ \- thought

" Hibari" - dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter** **5**

_Why does she have Kyoya's pictures? What does Kyoya have to do with this girl?_ He thought with a frightened look.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you okay?" Satsuki, said girl, called out Tsuna's name a number of times but the boy didn't hear her call. At last, she stood up and walked towards the boy worried about what was happening to him. Putting her hand on the boy's shoulder, she lightly shook him.

Finally, Tsuna snapped back to reality and looked at Satsuki, his face slightly pale. "Nothing's wrong... Um..." Waving his hand back and forth, he made the picture he was holding fall.

Satsuki bends down and holds out her hand to get the picture that fell a while ago. Then, she returns to her seat. Her perfect hands put the fallen pictures on the table near her camera.

"Who's that? You seem to have a lot of photos that you've taken of him. Are you two close?" Feeling awkward asking about Hibari, Tsuna didn't let the girl know that he already knew Hibari. He fingered the hem of his shirt while looking at the girl.

"Oh! This?" Holding up Hibari's photo, she continued, "This is Hibari Kyoya. Isn't he so perfect?" Tsuna couldn't respond as he was feeling troubled about what was happening. "He looks perfect... As expected, since he's my boyfriend." Satsuki continued, not noticing the troubled face Tsuna is making.

_He's my boyfriend... Boyfriend, she said. Why didn't Kyoya tell me about this? He said he would tell me everything... No keeping secrets, he said. Why?_ His bangs covered his eyes as one teardrop fell down Tsuna's face. _Why am I crying? I hate this..._ He stood up, using his right hand to wipe off his tears that are now falling freely from his eyes. Not saying anything he bows and runs out of the shop.

Shocked at Tsuna's attitude, Satsuki frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself as she gathered all of her things and placed her camera in its' designated bag. Satsuki never intended to hurt Tsuna, but she wondered what really happened to the boy. She briefly wondered if Hibari Kyoya had something to do with it. _Nah._ She put that thought aside, since there was no way Tsuna would know Hibari. "I guess I should invite him to my house to make up with him. I think he would like to see those..." she continued talking to herself as she exited the shop to walk home.

...

Hibari Kyoya, who always has a lot of time on his hands, was now in a position opposite from any other day. Paperwork was here, there and everywhere. Thank goodness he's not as lazy as those herbivores around him. He was able to finish everything in just one day. He may have left a note for Tsuna, but still he couldn't leave that boy alone for too long, who knows what he would do without him.

As always, he exited the Namimori High after checking that no student could be found around the area. Since he was already walking on his way home and wanting to relieve his stress, he searched for some troublesome herbivore... Of course they were quickly beaten to death. "Weak herbivore." With a flipping sound, Hibari hid his tonfas and jumped from his place to the roof of a nearby house and then to another, taking the shortest route to his house.

He sighed before taking out the key that was in his pocket and inserted it into the door knob. Twisting it clockwise, he then opened the door wide enough for him to enter. Taking off his black shoes with discipline, he proceeded into the living room as he thought he might find Tsuna there. But, no one was there. He ended up looking in every room and every corner of the house. No presence of Tsuna could be found. _Where is that herbivore? _Hibari knew Tsuna always comes home earlier than him

Hibari is not a man with a lot of patience, but since Tsuna said he should be patient... he's trying. Repeating, "5 minutes more…" as if it were a mantra, he walks back and forth. For every second that passes, the dark aura coming from him grows bigger and bigger.

At last, five minutes is up and he tries to contact Tsuna through his mobile phone. The first call was answered with, "The number you have dialed is busy at this moment. Please try your call later." Then, trying again, another voice said it could not be reached. Hibari is getting irritated as he tries numerous times to call Tsuna. He reminds himself to discipline the boy when he gets back.

He held his mobile phone tight enough to break it as he wondered, _Where the hell can that herbivore be?!_ Then he saw the keychain that was given to him by Tsuna last May and a memory strikes him, _Kyoya should not be impatient. If I forgot to tell Kyoya if I'll be home late, then try to call me until I answer or wait for me to come home. Kyoya will do it for me right?_ As he remembered Tsuna's words, he nodded in agreement.

Many minutes passed as he continued trying to reach Tsuna, but just like the first attempt he continued to fail. Hibari is about to search for Tsuna outside, but as he opens the door a small petite guy latched himself onto him. His eyes widen but he keeps silent. _Tsunayoshi..._ Hugging him ever so tightly, he never wanted to let go. "Herbivore, where have you been?" He frowned as Tsuna wasn't even responding to his single question.

...

Tsuna ran off as soon as he was outside the shop. Tears are like the rain, pouring down his face. He doesn't care where his feet take him right now, he just wants to cry. _Why is he crying? Is it because Hibari lied to him? Hibari has a lover? Why does it affect Tsuna so much?_

His feet took him home, maybe that was the best place for him to go right now. Finally he realizes his phone is vibrating inside of his bag. When he was about to answer, the caller ended the call… and the reason why he is crying opens the door. Without thinking, he latches himself onto the raven.

...

"I tried to call you, but you never answered. Are you okay herbivore?" the raven asked, not expecting Tsuna to answer immediately.

"I'm ... fine." Tsuna whispered with a sniffling sound.

Hibari unintentionally forced Tsuna to face him. He saw Tsuna with a red, swollen eyes. Some sticky liquid coming out from his nose. "Why the hell are you crying? Is this really what you call fine?" He takes a deep, audible breath before using his right hand to get his not-wrinkled handkerchief. Wiping the tears, drying Tsuna's nose, Hibari cleaned his face.

"Kyo-?!" With a sudden action Hibari grasped Tsuna's waist and carried him like a sack of rice. Tsuna struggled to break free but Hibari's hold is unbreakable. Hibari walked until he reached his room and dropped Tsuna on the bed, making him moan in pain.

"What in the world happened to you herbivore?!" Hibari spoke with in a solemn voice, not wanting to frighten the boy who is now lying on the bed with a pillow covering his face. Loosening his necktie, he then growls, irritated. The fake act from the prefect was done and he made sure Tsuna was caught in his trap.

Tsuna felt that Hibari had already left. Lifting the pillow to the side, his hands were quickly held by Hibari. _Not again..._ "Kyoya, let go."

"No."

"What do you want?" Tsuna, for the in his life, was feeling annoyed.

"Are you going to answer all of my questions or not... herbivore." It's spoken as more of a statement than a question.

Scared, knowing that an angry Hibari isn't a good sign, he said, "I'm fine... Someone just took my ice cream." In the end, he still lied.

"That's it, " he said with a mocking tone in his voice. Hibari knew he was lying but he would find out the reason by himself.

"But... That was my favorite ice cream," he pouted.

"That's only one ice cream. Are you a kid who cries when he loses an ice cream? Should I buy you a new one, little herbivore?" Hibari smirks and ruffles Tsuna's brown locks.

"You... You're making fun of me!" Sitting suddenly, Hibari slumped on the bed.

"By the way Kyoya, d-don't you... have a... lover?"

"What brings that up? You should know the answer."

"You won't lie to me, right, Kyoya? No keeping secrets, right?"

Just a _hn_ from the prefect. Hibari settled himself onto the bed, facing Tsuna.

Embarassed, Tsuna positions his body near Hibari's. He snuggles and closes his eyes, which are tired from crying.

"I want to sleep. If you wake me up, I'll eat you." Tsuna said, making Hibari smirk and circle his right arm around Tsuna's back.

_I know Kyoya. I'll know if he's lying. We've been living together for how many years now. I know my unease feeling won't be erased in an instant, but at least I feel better now that I know the reason why._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I did said that all my works are all HIATUS, but I can't since one of my friends requested that I should continue them. But , of course I'm not promising to always update early. Belated Happy Birthday to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the clumsiest boss ever. I love you all guys for still supporting my works anyway. Please leave your review and tell me what you think. ^^**

Hibari - thought

" Hibari" - dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter** **6**

People change inside and outside: their appearance, age and interest. Even people at a young age change; like the school they are about to attend. When people finished their elementary school years the next chapter of their life opens and they enter the seventh grade of junior high school. Tsuna is one of those people. Next month on April first he will enter junior high.

So, speaking of Tsuna, he is at the table in the living room. Tsuna doesn't have any classes today. All of his teachers are having a meeting for some unknown reason. He's alone, bored and left behind. Hibari, as always, woke up early for the sake of his Namimori. No Hibird for him to play with. The silence is killing him. He once turned on the television searching for an interesting show, but when it felt like century of changing the channels he turned it off and threw the remote control on the sofa.

Tsuna lay down on the floor and rolled himself on it. He will do anything just to avoid being bored. But like the television, he got bored at the same time and felt woozy. Curling like a ball, Tsunayoshi opens his mobile phone and texts Satsuki to see if she can meet him at the ice cream shop.

If everyone remembers, Satsuki Takahashi is Tsuna's new friend but he still feels awkward around her. Satsuki proclaimed that her boyfriend is Hibari Kyoya and Tsuna misunderstood. Now back to Tsuna, who is waiting for Satsuki's reply.

Click, he opens the inbox and reads his new message, "Sorry Tsuna-kun I'm busy right now. You know, stalking. Hehe... But, let's hang out next time. Oh, gotta go. Bye."

"Oh come on! What a great day." Tsuna puffs ironically and puts his phone aside. "I am supposed to be enjoying today, but it seems like it is not a good day. It is everyone's fault that I can't do anything."

All of a sudden a growling sound caught Tsuna's attention. Wearing an Oh-I'm-Hungry face and without hesitation he puts his phone in his pocket and makes his way to the kitchen to check the time and to see what food can be found in the refrigerator. In the kitchen he reads the clock as 11:23 am, thirty-seven minutes before twelve noon.

"Should I deliver a bento for Kyoya? Knowing him, he may be hungry right now." With all the clings and clangs of the spoon, fork and even the plates he made a very delicious lunch for Hibari Kyoya. Of course, he made a bento big enough for two. His small hands wrap the bentos in a silk cloth. After all the cleaning, he changes his clothes to his favorite orange shirt with a hood and a pair of shorts. Then, getting the wrapped bentos he walks out the door, which he locks properly.

Thank goodness he knows the way to the school he is about to go to. Thanks to the people who also help him. All the embarrassment is worth it. Tripping on his way, he makes some new wounds appear on his knees. Wiping off some dirt that sticks on his clothes, finally he arrives. He is now standing in front of the main gate of Namimori.

"Its huge..." he whispers in amazement as he enters the school's premises. After five or six steps, not like he was really counting, he realized he doesn't know where to find Kyoya. Texting him didn't enter his mind since he forgot his cell. Now he will have to ask for help... again.

Looking around the building with a desperately, he saw a group of boys chattering with each other. Even though he was distant to the group, he could still hear all the laughing and some words slipping from of their mouths. Tsuna isn't judgmental, but the way those guys wear their clothes is just weird. Like the other guy with a curly short hair and eyes so big that he can maybe see all things, he wears earrings and the buttons of his polo are all unbuttoned except for two. The guy standing next to him has blonde hair. If the other guy wears one pair of earrings, this guy wears three pairs. (How did he manage the pain when making the earring holes?) The black haired guy next to them is thin but tall with intimidating eyes.

Sweat is starting to come out of his sweat glands, but he doesn't have a choice since the group of guys is the only students he can ask for help. So, he walks his way slowly to the group and taps the black haired guy's shoulder. "Anou..."

"WHAT?!" he said harshly as if he was disturbed doing important thing.

Afraid, Tsuna takes one step backward and almost shivering he asked, "D-Do you know H-Hiba-ri K-Kyoya? D-Do y-you know where h-he is?"

The other boys just stare blankly at him like what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-guy. "Huh. You say Hibari Kyoya? What business do you have with him anyway?" Turning their attention away from the boy, they whisper to each other, "This person came to see him to be punished," and "What a loser."

"Anou..." Tsuna is trying to catch their attention, but those guys are busy doing something that Tsuna can't see. Why is he so short anyway? Never mind, since he is trying to ask them again by pulling the polo of the blonde guy.

"What do you want?" The guy screamed and pulled Tsuna's shirt upward so that it seems to be him lifting the brunt from the ground. "If you came to see that guy, congratulations. But you're killing yourself. And by the way, you're in the right place to see him. Any time the bells ring, he will be around here. You got that? So shut the hell up!" The blonde guy shouted with all his might and let go Tsuna's shirt.

"Y-You don't have to be rude. I j-just w-wanted to k-now where is he."

When the guys are ready again to shout at him they saw him crying... but it is a cute scene for them. Those guys are sadist. "I change my mind. I don't mind helping you, right guys?" He snickered. The other guys just laugh out and nod. One guy wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, making him uncomfortable. "Let me carry that for you," the other said, hands on the wrapped bentos, but Tsuna snaps his hand away automatically.

"N-No, I can handle this." They started to walk. First Tsuna was feeling comfortable but as they walked into a narrow side of the building he begins feeling suspicious about those boys lending him a hand. _What should I do? Kyoya where are you? Please I want to go home. Should I run, hide or scream?_

One of the guys behind him grabs his shoulder harshly and it hurts so much it stops him from his train of thoughts. He was grabbed strongly and thrown. He landed on the ground as the wrapped bentos were thrown in the corner. "What are you doing?"

No one pays attention to his question as the two guys hold his hands, not letting him escape, while the last guy knelt down and slid Tsuna's shirt up. "What? A BOY?!" The three shout.

"Stop p-please!" Tsuna pleaded,, not knowing he said it in a very seductive way.

"I-I guess it's fine if he's a boy." He swallowed hard and smirked while the bells ring for lunch break.

They were about to begin again, but a flying piece of metal strikes at them. When they recover they look at the person who did that. It was Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna immediately crawled to the corner, shivering as he hugged the bentos. Unshed tears are visible in his eyes as he looks at Hibari. The three boys attempt to escape from the murderous aura of the skylark.

Hibari, who by now was emitting a very dangerous look and aura, takes off his jacket and throws it to Tsuna. "Close your eyes and cover your ears. I'll be back." Tsuna obediently follows Hibari's order and stays still. "Where were we again, herbivores?" Hibari said as he launched himself perfectly, hitting those herbivores. Now they are lying unconsciously. That's the punishment for harassing an innocent herbivore.

"Kyo-san are you okay?" A group of delinquents came along, led by a guy with a very weird hair style.

"Hn. Clean this mess and continue patrolling." Hibari said as he walked towards the covered boy. Uncovering the boy he asked, "Are you okay Tsunayoshi?" When the boy nodded, he took that as a yes and supported him in standing up while taking the bentos with his right hand.

Tsuna doesn't know where they are going. He only cares that Hibari is already here. They are walking up stairs when he saw a sign, "Students are not allowed here." They enter the door and he realized that they are on the rooftop. "Kyoya we're not suppose to be here. It's not allowed."

"It's fine."

"Kyo-"

"Why are you here?" Hibari settles the bento on the corner of the wall then sits on the floor. "You should have texted me," he said coldly.

"S-Sorry. I got bored and wanted to make a bento for you. I thought you'll be glad. Sorry. I'm just going ho-" He really felt sad that Hibari isn't happy to see him.

After seeing the sad look of Tsuna's, he said, "Which is mine?"

When Tsuna heard him say those words, he happily unwrapped the bentos and took out the chopsticks. "All of this is for you." Blinking, not once but twice, Hibari smiled the smile only Tsuna can see. Nobody else is allowed to see it.

Hibari didn't bother to ask why there was so much. Instead, he just enjoyed the taste of Tsuna's cooking. "By the way Kyoya, I want to spend my junior high life here where you are."

"I'm eating, Tsunayoshi." Knowing what that means, he silenced himself and let Hibari eat his cooking. Hibird arrived singing a song that is familiar to Tsuna. He doesn't care what the title is. He just cares that he is with Hibari and with Hibird to play with.

***Next Chapter Clue**

** " Parent-Teacher Conference at Tsuna's School**


End file.
